


Making You Mine.

by NiaChase



Series: Loving My Brother [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, But not how you think, Good Friends, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, True Love, but better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: They are blood related brothers who are in a relationship, but sadly, they can't get married legally.But that won't stop Noah from making Dylan his husband.





	Making You Mine.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pegas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegas/gifts).



> Thank you for commenting, giving advice, and loving these two boys. This is for you. I will say I was nervous giving this to you.  
> No Spoilers though.

Noah and Dylan been together for six years and still going strong. Noah owned a restaurant in his name while Dylan was becoming a well known author of his cop series. They lived in another town away from their family and friends to live their life how they wanted.

They could go out and date, hold hands, and kiss in public. Their friends once told them they looked related, but Noah and Dylan left them in the dark. It didn't matter and it wasn't their business. All that matters was that they was living the life they wanted.  


Almost...  


Noah was possessive of Dylan. He trust Dylan with all his heart, but he dislike the people who goes after him all because he don't have a ring. Males and females flocking to Dylan and trying to get close to him, Noah had to scare them away. Dylan was mostly clueless, thinking they just want to be his friend, but Noah knows. 

So he plan to change that. Legally, they can't get married at all. They can't show off a marriage certificate and rub it in their faces that Dylan was his. But... Noah can show off Dylan's finger. So he got with their friends while Dylan was hanging out with Lander and his daughter to plan the most perfect place to make Dylan his husband.

Nick was sitting on couch with his six year old child on the floor, coloring in a coloring book. Nathan was on the floor, talking to the child while Sean was ready to take notes. "Alright people. It's time to start Operation: Get Dylan Married. Any suggestions?" Noah asked. 

"What exactly are you looking for?" Nick asked. Noah shrugged. "Something that Dylan would like and it means something to him. I don't want to just giving him a ring and say you're married now." Noah explained. "Well, he loves you, love his book series, definitely loves flowers and animals." Sean named off a few things. Nathan was a bit confused.

"The Zoo? That's too smelly, but I think Dylan won't care though." Noah thought about it, but shook his head. Dylan loves the zoo, but it's not special enough. "No. that won't work." Noah said. "He likes to dance. Maybe have your family come around like a family reunion and do it there." Nick suggested. Noah shook his head. "Family can't be involve. Bad history with them." Noah explain.

_And we don't need no drama either,_ Noah thought. "He loves you already. Why can't you just tell him?" Sean asked. "Because Dylan deserves the best. He's special to me and I want him to know that." Noah responded.

Dylan meant the world to him. He deserves something special. If everyone can have extravagant wedding ceremonies, why can't him? "Maybe go to make out point in the mountains and over look the town at night. It's a pretty sight to see." Nathan suggested, Sean nodding since he been there. 

"Why don't you take him to see the sunset too." Nick added in, looking at the painting Dylan did years ago. Noah nodded. That could work. "Might do that. That's a good place for us to be alone and Dylan loves lights." Noah said, mostly speaking towards himself. "If you mind me asking, why can't you just go to court and get it done officially?" Sean asked. 

Noah was about to dismiss it, but they were his friends for years. Can he trust them? "Look, don't be mad or see us another way because Dylan and I just want to be like you all. We just want to be a couple. But the truth is... Dylan and I are brothers. We're related." They was all quiet, looking Noah in disbelief. Noah wanted to slap himself. 

He should've kept his mouth shut. They looked at each other, scaring Noah a bit before Nathan spoke. "I think I speak for all of us when I say we can look pass that. We're your friends and after seeing y'all together, we can't see it any other way." Nick and Sean nodded, agreeing to what Nathan said. 

Noah felt loved as he smiled with joy. "Group hug?" They all smiled and as they came in together, hugging each other while laughing. Noah couldn't ask for better friends.

\-----------------------------

Tonight was the big night and Noah palms was sweating. Dylan was next to him, talking about the shopping spree he, Lander, and Ellie had. Apparently, Lander almost had him cross dressing. Noah didn't mind. Dylan's legs was made to show off and Dylan's figure was still small. Noah made a mental note to have Dylan try mini skirts in the future.

They arrived at Make Out Point, the sky turning to a soft shade of orange. There was two other cars there, but Noah was certain they was his friends hiding in the car. Or at least Nathan and Sean was. He was confident to guess Lander and Nick was doing something more, but they kept it down for he and Dylan.

"This place is beautiful! How come we never came here?" Dylan asked. They got out the car and Dylan went up to the metal railing. "Just found out thanks to our friends." Noah join him. The town below wasn't any special quite yet since the sun was still up. "Remind me to order pizza for Sean and Nathan and give brownies to Nick and Lander." Noah chuckled.

Nathan and Sean love pizza. They would order it every night if they wanted to. Lander was going to kill Dylan for giving them chocolate. Nick was crazy about it though and so was their kids. Lander, on the other hand, was trying to stay away from it. Dylan grab his hand and lean his head on Noah's shoulder. "Remember when we went camping? All the sunsets and fun we had?" Dylan asked.

How could Noah forget? Those were the best days of his life and he was ready to add one more. "Yeah. Man we came a long way." Noah answered. "Six years." Dylan said softly. Noah kiss his head, smelling the scent of cherries in Dylan's hair. "Can't believe it, but I can't wait for many more." The sky was getting darker and darker as they watch the sun go down.

The town light lights brighten up, almost like stars, but they was nothing compared to the actual thing. "Dylan, I just want to say I love you. More than what I can show, more than the stars in the sky. And I know we can't get married like other people, but I'll be damn if I don't try." Noah got on his knees, taking out the small box that kept the ring.

Nathan, Sean, Nick, and Lander came out their cars to watch. Nathan and Lander was tearing up at the scene, Sean and Nick holding their respective partners. Dylan was trying to hold in his tears as he look down to his one true love.

"Dylan, will you be my husband?"

Dylan broke. He fell to the ground, hugging Noah while crying out, "Yes!," so many times. Their friends clapped and cheered, congratulating them for being married. Noah softly slid Dylan's ring onto his finger, the pretty diamond perfectly shining bright on Dylan's finger. With a smile, Noah and Dylan shared a kiss neither was ready to end. 

It might not be the marriage proposal or ceremony like other people wanted, but according to them two, it was most certainly better.

**Author's Note:**

> Please like, kudo, and/or comment below your thoughts or concerns.  
> Much love to you all.


End file.
